TimeTravel are Dangerous
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Alors que tout va bien pour le jeune Saxon, Léo avait reçu l'ordre d'abattre sa mère biologique. Chose qu'il fera avec hésitation. Mais, suite à cela, il décida de fuir sa TimeLine quitte à se retrouver face aux Anges Pleureurs, aux Daleks, Cybermens L éo bravera tous les dangers pour retrouver le sourire de sa mère.


L o tait seul, repli sur lui m me dans cette immense chambre pr sent compl tement gel e. Le temps semblait fig et le jeune homme pleurait. C' tait rare de le voir dans cet tat l , mais il venait de commettre l'impossible et la seule pens e qui envahissait son esprit cet instant tait le doute et la douleur. Sa peau avait prit une teinte aux reflets bleus glace et ses cheveux taient blancs et gel s comme le givre alors que son esprit repassait en boucle ses derniers instants, contractant son c ur de douleur.  
- "Tu ressembles ton p re, tu sais..." pronon a-t-elle avant de rire l g rement. "Malgr que tu sois manipul , tu restes ma tre de toi m me. Je sais que tu es bon en toi, L o..." continuait-elle avait cet ternel sourire sur ses l vres. "Comment je connais ton pr nom? Tu dois certainement te poser la question, pas vrai ? C'est comme a que je t'ai appel ta naissance." Puis sa m re avait souris. Un beau et chaleureux sourire. Son dernier. ? 10 ans auparavant :  
L o Saxon est le fils du Ma tre et de la fille du Docteur, Eden. Il fut enlev et duqu par une organisation nomm e KNIGHT cr e dans le but d' liminer le Docteur et autres Seigneurs du Temps encore en vie. L o ne savait rien de cela, il savait seulement deux choses ; le nom de sa cible et quoi elle ressemblait. Rousse, grande, jeune et de magnifiques iris verts meraudes. C' tait le matin, environ 10h23 et L o avait bien grandit depuis la derni re fois. Capable pr sent de manipuler la glace et la neige, c' tait devenu un adolescent solitaire de seize ans d'apparence froide. Il semblait toujours distant et surtout tr s insouciant. Le jeune homme s' tait d j r g n r une fois, suite une exp rience dont il ne parlera surement pas. En effet, les effets psychologique taient encore trop r cents. Il avait congel un des ses "camarade" sous la col re sous la demande de celui-ci. Peu de temps apr s, le jeune adolescent s' tait vanoui pendant plus d'un mois, plongeant dans un coma profond. 6 heures Auparavant :  
Elle tait l , sa cible. Assise sur un toit, ses cheveux roux virevoltaient dans le vent. Mais L o tait pr sent aussi, il s' tait cach pour ne pas qu'elle le remarque mais c' tait mal conna tre Eden. Le vent avait fait voyager l'odeur sucr du jeune homme jusqu' sa m re. Elle savait mais gardait son regard fix sur l'horizon, calme.  
- "Je sais que tu es l ." dit-elle d'une voix clair. "C'est pour me tuer, c'est a ? Tu me retires une pine du pied si c'est le cas."  
La femme la chevelure rousse avait tourn e son visage vers L o et avait souris. Le jeune homme semblait r fl chir, son visage le troublait un peu. Secouant rapidement son visage, il reprit son objectif en t te, d gainant son arme charg e de balles anti-r g n ration, visant la t te de la rousse. Il tait pr t presser la d tente, il ne manquait que quelques millim tres pour que la balle parte. Son regard fut attir par l'alliance de la jeune femme. Fron ant les sourcils, il serra un peu plus la crosse de son arme. - "Tu as tellement grandit..." ajoutait Eden alors que son fils l'a regardait perplexe.  
- "Est-ce que je vous connais ?"  
Un silence. Un long silence qui paru une ternit L o mais qui n' tait pas assez long pour Eden. Elle reprit apr s avoir avaler sa salive et prit une grosse inspiration.  
- " Je suis.. ta m re, L o."  
Le c ur du jeune homme ratait un battement. Sa m re? Comment tait-ce possible ?  
Une heure Auparavant :  
La jeune m re avait tout expliquer son fils. Post e encore devant lui, elle saisit d licatement l'arme des mains du jeune homme qui semblait chamboul mais qui l'a regardait sans rien pouvoir faire.  
- "Mais... et mon p re ?" demanda le jeune homme en ravalant ses larmes, nerveux.  
- " Mort. " r pondit simplement la belle, d'un ton franc en enclenchant d'un coup sec le chargeur de l'arme. "Il s'est sacrifi pour sauver ton grand-p re. Mais je te remercie L o... Je vais pouvoir le retrouver, mais avant, promet moi une chose. Une toute petite chose."  
Le jeune homme avait du mal encaisser. Il avait donc eut des v ritable parents, en chair et en os. L o relevait simplement son regard chocolat dans celui de sa m re, le vent soufflant d licatement contre son visage. - "Laquelle ?" demanda L o avec une once de sanglot dans la voix.  
Sa m re ne pouvait s'emp cher d'avoir le sourire aux l vres, malgr ses larmes qui roulaient contre ses joues. Elle vint placer le canon de l'arme contre sa tempe. Un silence. Sa respiration tait haletante.  
- "Promet moi de ne pas devenir un instrument... Tu dois avoir h rit des tambours de ton p re... Restes ma tre de toi-m me. Comment je connais ton pr nom? Tu dois certainement te poser la question, pas vrai ? C'est comme a que je t'ai appel ta naissance." Expliqua la jeune m re alors que L o tentait de l'interrompre.  
- " Maman... Maman attend, je..."  
La belle ne l'avait pas cout e, prenant une grande bouff e d'air frais.  
- "Br le mon corps apr s... apr s ma mort, je t'en pris."  
30 minutes Auparavant : Un coup de feu. Un corps qui s' croule et un cri. Le sang de la jeune m re avait gicl violemment. Non pas seulement sur elle mais aussi contre le visage de L o qui tait rester fig devant la sc ne dont il avait t spectateur. L o s' tait agenouill pr s du corps inerte de sa m re, caressant du bout de ses doigts tremblant son visage. - "Maman..." murmurait-il alors qu'une flaque de sang s' tendait autour de la belle, se m lant la chevelure rousse. Un air glacial avait remplacer l'air chaud de cette fin de journ e, une aura bleue glace avait prit place autour de l'adolescent qui ne se contr lait plus.  
- "MAMAN !" r p tait le jeune homme en criant, les larmes lui montant rapidement aux bords des yeux.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, tout avait gel autour de lui, absolument tout. Le temps tait comme fig , stopper par la glace. Il pleurait alors que son visage avait prit une teinte bleut et ses cheveux taient devenus blanch tre. L'adolescent pleurait chaudes larmes. Apr s s' tre relev , il passa le revers de sa main contre ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient couler contre son visage. Fermant les paupi res un instant, il se calmait. Il essayait, mais sa t te lui faisait mal. Ouvrant nouveau les paupi res, il remarqua soudain que tout tait blanc autour de lui, sans en comprendre comment il avait fait. M me les soldats de la KNIGHT taient devenus des statues de glace. Il respirait fortement, visiblement angoiss . Il tait nouveau seul. Haletant, il essayait de se calmer afin de reprendre ses couleurs normales mais sans succ s. Puis, il regarda le corps de sa m re, inerte et blanc. Pour la premi re fois, c' tait pour lui une vision d'horreur. Venant regarder ses propres mains. Il les posa sur le sol cr ant un cercueil de glace, o il d poserait le corps de la rousse avant de le faire br ler. Il resta longtemps avant de tourner les talons et de quitter les lieux, encore de glace et qui resterait pour toujours, afin que sa m re puisse reposer en paix..  
? L o restait donc dans son coin jusqu' enfin d cider d'en sortir. Sortant de la chambre o tout tait de glace et de neige, il tait bien d cider se barrer d'ici et donc de changer de ligne temporelle pour revoir le sourire de sa m re, quitte en payer le prix. Anges pleureurs, daleks, cybermens... tous seraient l , l'attendre de pied ferme pour lui en faire baver. 


End file.
